All-Consuming Oni
is a very advantageous technique created by created by Kotarō after he witnessed the mighty power of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. It is based on absorbing all forms of creation similar to the Rinnegan's Preta Path and then stealing all components of everything consumed. Everything that the consumed object holds in assimilated within him, therefore if it was another living creature he would obtain their memories, techniques, and even gain their abilities. Right before his death, he used this ability to pass on all the stolen techniques and kekkei genkai onto his daughter. It goes far beyond the concepts of the Preta Path and Assimilate All Creation Technique. Through his extensive use of this technique Kotarō obtained the moniker Bloodline Thief. Overview By gathering Oni Chakra around his body, Kotarō can unleash a large bubble that devours everything 200 meters near it. It rapidly grows, it spreads so quickly to the point where it is completely unavoidable by anyone in the 200 meter range of it. All consumed by it would notice their body breaking apart quickly, completely dematerializing similarly to those caught in the Dust Release kekkei genkai. Their entire body would begin pulling in polar directions, pulled by the gravitation force of the bubble that is in opposition with the universe's own gravitational pull. The entire landscape consumed by the bubble disappears from the face of the earth without a trace, as if it wasn't there in the first place. Even if one were to try and escape the bubble as soon as they are consumed, they would find it virtually impossible to do so as even the barrier surrounding the sphere immediately disintegrates all that touches it quite similarly to the Truth-Seeking Ball. After the sphere finishes consuming all within it, Kotarō gets a sudden flashback of the victim's life, remembering everything from their birth to their last moments being assimilated by the sphere. He is also given the ability to use all their techniques as if it was his own, contrary to common notion he doesn't necessarily obtain the bloodline but obtains the ability to replicate the techniques of the bloodline. They are noted to possess the very same functionality as the original but often given a devilish enhancement by Kotarō's Oni Chakra. In essence he is basically stealing their identity, taking their entire life and adding it to his collection. One who is consumed by this technique is no longer truly oneself, instead they are the many souls that reside in Kotarō, bound to his very own demonically cruel soul. Like the Assimilate All Creation Technique even inorganic constructs become apart of Kotarō, for example if he were to consume a sponge he would be given the ability to absorb all water based abilities. An additional effect utilized by Tsukyū is the ability to recreate certain kekkei genkai by absorbing minerals, such as recreating Crystal Release by absorbing crystals, recreating Lava Release by absorbing Lava, and so on. Of course this does have its limits as well, if the person using the techniques are not compatible with the ability being forced into their body they would slowly die as their chakra rejects the ability. Because of this Tsukyū was only able to use this ability to obtain Wood Release after consuming the remnants of the . Her efficiency at Wood Release quite literally mimics the Shinju's, allowing her to use the Mokuton on an even higher caliber than Hashirama Senju. Category:Oni's Lost Art